1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof top carriers for vehicles and, more particularly, to roof top carriers adapted to carry luggage and the like on vehicle roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various forms of roof top carriers and these prior art roof top carriers are typically adapted for a specific application such as carrying and storage of boats, tents, wheelchairs and the like. These prior art forms of roof top carriers are typically complex in nature using cables, chains, multiple roller tracks and a typical list of the prior art patents may be as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,173 3,756,648 3,999,673 2,486,316 3,823,839 4,003,485 2,668,646 3,905,499 4,024,971 2,715,974 3,954,199 Canadian Patents 672,587 994,719 British Patent 1,248,970 Swiss Patent 381,537 West German OLS 2,150,124 ______________________________________
None of the above examples of the prior art are suitable for the present day automotive environment which is being shaped by the energy crisis and the resulting down-sizing of automobiles by the large automobile manufacturers. One of the major effects of this down-sizing is the reduction in the cargo carrying capability of automobiles. The present invention expands the cargo carrying capability of an automobile without materially affecting the performance characteristics of that automobile. It has the further distinct advantage of bringing the storage housing to the side of the automobile without any change in the vertical or horizontal orientation of that housing. Accordingly, luggage and like can be loaded and unloaded into the housing without any undue lifting which is particularly important in cases of older or infirmed people.